


The devil hath not, in all his quiver's choice, an arrow for the heart like a sweet voice

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil hath not, in all his quiver's choice, an arrow for the heart like a sweet voice

Natasha isn’t the only one who gets nightmares. Maria gets them too, and they often lock her in sleep, preventing her from waking up. Not much cuts through them, but lately, she’s found that Pepper and Natasha’s voices somehow slip through the chaos and reach her there. Her father’s backed her into a corner, but then she hears Pepper’s voice, and the scenario falls away.

“Maria, it’s just a dream.” 

Maria becomes aware of someone gently squeezing her hand, and then she jolts awake, her eyes opening to see Pepper’s concerned face. She’s grateful that Pepper and Natasha both know not to shake her shoulders to awaken her, since it would send her right into defense mode. She’s breathing hard, and she can still feel the adrenaline coursing through her system. She looks at the clock - 3 AM. At least there’s a few more hours to sleep.

“Maria.” Natasha’s voice catches her attention now, and she sets her hand over Pepper’s and Maria’s. Maria takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself. 

“Sorry. Nightmare,” Maria manages, trying to force the lingering images out of her mind. She’s incredibly rattled, but this is still infinitely better than waking up alone. Finally feeling a little more open to touch, she curls up around Natasha, reaching her arm around to rest on Pepper’s back. 

“Didn’t want you to get stuck in there, that’s all,” Pepper murmurs, reaching her arm around to hold Maria and Natasha in turn. Natasha adjusts herself between them, and Maria takes comfort in the fact that Natasha will let them hold her like this. No matter what her father was screaming at her, it wasn’t real, and she is loved. 

It’s unlikely that she’ll sleep for the rest of the night, and it’s only Natasha and Pepper’s presence that’s keeping her grounded in any way. Watching the two people she loves most sleep isn’t so bad, though. She tells herself that she’ll stay awake and protect them. That’s how she’ll get through the night. 

It’s worth it when she sees Natasha and Pepper both drift off, relaxing into their shared embrace. Tonight is rough, but Maria is slowly letting herself hope that everything will be better in the morning. 

 


End file.
